


my baby boy {ziam}

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old Zayn, 23 year old liam, 35 year old liam, 4 year old zayn, Bottom Zayn, Child Zayn, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes home from work to find his beautiful baby boy Zayn asleep in his bed. Some things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WARINING IF YOU DONT WANNA READ ABOUT 4 YEAR OLD ZAYN GIVING 23 YEAR OLD LIAM A BLOWJOB THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER

It was a long rough day at the office. The only thing that kept Liam going was the fact that his four year old Zayn was waiting for him at home.Liam adopted Zayn when he was just a baby. He was raising him with his husband Niall but they got a divorce when Zayn was two.

Back at home Zayn's babysiter had already gone home. She received a call from Liam saying it was okay. Zayn had falling asleep in Liam's bed. It made him feel like he was there with him.

Liam finally got to go home after an hour. He walked through the house door closing it carefully so he doesn't wake Zayn. He shrugged off his coat and hung it in the closet. He took off his boots and carried them with him upstairs to his room.

He wasnt surprised when he saw Zayn fast asleep in his bed. He smiled watching his beautiful boy snore silently with his thumb in his mouth. He changed into some basketball shorts and climbed into bed.

 

"Daddy you're home!" Zayn said wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to Zaynie." Liam said hugging him back. "Okay now let's go to sleep" He said faking a yawn.

"What!? No!?" Zayn said sitting up crossing his arms over his little chest.

"And why is that?" Liam questioned.

"Cause you didn't take a bath yet." Zayn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right but Daddy's tired"

"So if you take a bath then you can feel better"

"Alright I'll be back." Liam said getting off the bed.

"Wait take me with you Lizzy didn't give me one either." He said making grabby hands at Liam.

Liam picked him up and walked to the bathroom. He put Zayn on the toilet.

"Wait here I'll go get some clothes."He said walking out of the bathroom. When he returned Zayn was already naked. Liam felt a weird feeling in his stomach. Which was unusual because he had seen Zayn naked many times before. But this time it was oddly different.

Liam pushed that feeling aside and started to run the bath water. He poured in Zayns favorite spiderman soap. 

"Come on" Liam said picking Zayn up and put him in the soapy warm water.

"What are you doing"Zayn asked when he realized Liam was  still dressed.

"I have to bathe you first because Daddy takes showers."

"But I don't want to be in here alone." Zayn whined pouting those perfect lips that Liam loved.

"Fine. I'll get in there with you." Liam said in defeat.

"Yay" Zayn said clapping his tiny hands together. 

Liam started stripping off his shorts. his boxers soon after. He climbed in behind Zayn who was happily playing with his toys. He got Zayn's rag and began scrubbing him.

"Daddy do you need help getting clean?" Zayn asked when Liam was finished. 

"No that's fine"

"Don't worry I can make you really clean." He said getting another rag.

He started at Liam's toned chest. He wanted to clean his shoulders but couldn't reach. He scooted closer to Liam accidently rubbing his knee against Liam's cock. Liam moaned silently quiet enough so Zayn couldn't hear. He kept rubbing his knee against Liam making him harder. 

Soon Zayn was done with the upper part of his body. He turned around his little bum sitting right on Liam's hard cock. He began cleaning Liam's thighs the touch making Liam shudder. Once he was done with his legs he turned around and started to clean his " _willy"_.

"Daddy why is your willy all hard?" Zayn said poking it with his finger.

"Oh uh that's just cause I um I'm happy" Liam said hoping Zayn would buy it.

"Oh okay!" Zayn started moving the rag up and down Liam's cock making him leak precum.

"Daddy what's this stuff coming out of it" Zayn said rubbing his thumb over his slit.

"Oh that its just uh happy juice!" Liam said telling him another lie.

"Looks like you're extra happy tonite. It keeps coming out" Zayn said going back to work cleaning his cock. Zayn moved down to his balls using his other hand to lift them up. 

"Hey Zaynie" Liam said getting an idea.

"Yeah Daddy" Zayn said still focused on getting him clean.

"Do you know better way you could get my willy clean?"

"No how?"

"With your mouth"Liam said his eyes dark filled with lust. 

"Really!?" Zayn said excitedly because he got to help his Daddy.

"Yeah but you have to suck on it like a lollipop or it won't work" Liam said. Another lie.

"Okay" Zayn threw the rag somewhere in the tub. He opened His mouth and slowly took Liam's big member in his mouth. Liam moaned once Zayn started sucking. His mouth was warm and wet. His toungue had accidentally dipped into the slit earning another moan from Liam.

"Daddy why do you keep making that sound?" Zayn asked.

"Um I'm really proud of you that's why!" Liam said ruffling Zayns wet hair. Zayn shrugged and went back to " _cleaning"_ his Daddy's cock. Zayn's tongue twirled around Liam's tip thinking that it would get him more clean.

Liam gasped as be felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He tried to pulled Zayn off but he gave him a hard suck making him shoot come down his throat.

Liam closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Zayn said trying to get Liam to come back to consciousness.

"Yeah Zaynie" Liam said opening his eyes smiling at his son.

"You got your happy juice in my mouth" Zayn said giggling at his Daddy's " _mistake_ ".

"Oops I'm sorry" Liam said.

"That's okay! Come on let's get out I'm getting wrinkles like grandma" Zayn said climbing out of the tub. 

"Right behind ya" Liam said standing up stretching his back.

"Daddy are you sad?" Zayn question looking up at Liam.

"No why?"he asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Cause your willy isn't hard anymore" he said pointing at it.

"No I'm still happy just tired" Liam said climbing out of the tub. He dressed Zayn is some dino pajamas and put on his own. He carried them back to his bedroom. He layed Zayn down and climb in next to him. 

"That was fun daddy! Let's do it again!" Zayn whisper-shouted. 

"Okay I'll see if I can. Good night Zaynie" he said kissing Liam on his forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you" Zayn  said resting his head against Liam's bare chest.

"I love you too" he said before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Liam was the first to wake up. They were spooning. They've must've turned that way overnight. Liam look down. He was " _happy_ " all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making a chapter two but I got bored so yeah. Sorry if there's a few typos. I was rushing to get this done because my phone was about to go dead.

                 ~12 years later~

Zayn was currently sitting in his room thinking about that night in the bathtub. He's 16 so he definitely knows that wasn't _happy juice_. He now knew that he gave his hot Daddy a blowjob. He wasn't complaining either because 3 years ago he started having feelings for him. He knew it was wrong but so was telling your four year old son to suck your dick.

Zayn was pulled away from his thoughts when Liam opened his door. He was shirtless. Its funny how a 35 year old man could still have a great body.

"Hey do you wanna come watch this movie with me?" he asked still standing at the door.

"Sure what is it?" Zayn asked unable to tear his eyes away from Liam's muscles and how they flexed whenever he moved.

"Horror film" Liam answered slightly embarrassed. He has always been afraid of them.

"Aw is Daddy scared" Zayn said teasing Liam. The nickname brought back those memories in the tub to Liam's head. 

"Nah I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch it too." 

"Okay" Zayn said getting up following Liam out to the living room. Liam had already made some popcorn for the both of them. He put in the movie Insidious. It was one of Zayn's favorite.

When the movie started Zayn already had the blanket he was wrapped in covering his eyes. 

"Hey Zayn I thought you weren't scared of this movie." Liam said looking over to Zayn.

"Yeah but I haven't watched it in along time." he said scooting closer to Liam. Zayn wasn't actually scared he just wanted an excuse so he could get closer.

By the end of the movie Zayn was wrapped in Liam's arms. He loved this position it got him closer without it being awkward. Liam was about to get up but was yanked back down by Zayn. 

"Don't leave I'm still scared." Zayn faked looking up at Liam with big amber eyes. All throughout the movie Zayn screamed when something scary had happened. It was a major turn on for Liam he felt like he was protecting him.

"Zayn its just a movie" Liam said trying to get up once more but was pulled down again.

"Please Daddy" Zayn said 

"Fuck" Liam said under his breath. He could feel himself hardening in his trousers. Zayn calling him Daddy made him want to do some things to Zayn he shouldn't do. But he doesn't care.

"Alright" Liam said picking Zayn up bridal style."You can sleep with me tonight then." Liam could have sworn he seen Zayn wink at him when he walked to his bedroom. He carefully put Zayn down on his bed. 

"C'mon Zayn ya gotta let go so we can get some sleep, yeah?" he said when Zayn still had his arms wrapped around his neck. 

"But I don't want to let go Daddy" Zayn said smirking devilishly. Liam had enough he bent down and laid on top of Zayn straddling his waist. 

"Tell me want you then Zaynie"

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk can't walk right" Zayn said running his hands down Liam's chest.

"You want me to fuck you?" Liam asked putting his hands on the side of Zayns head.

"Yeah Daddy" Zayn said getting hard at the fact that he was about to get fucked.

"Alright then be a good boy and that's what you'll get. Take off your clothes" Liam said leaving the bed. He went to his closet and grabbing some lube. He used it for wanking with thoughts of Zayn in his head. He didn't want to go in dry either.

He walked back over to the bed licking his lips hungrily at the sight of Zayn's beautiful body. 

 "Hands and knees" Liam said taking off his own clothing. Zayn quickly obeyed and turned his body around. He wanted to touch himself but he also didn't want to disobey his Daddy or he wouldn't get fucked. 

"You look so beautiful like this. Showing off that pretty hole of yours." Liam said climbing in bed next to him. He put his hands in both of Zayn's cheeks spreading them apart. He licked a fat strip up his hole before diving his tongue inside.

"Fuck Daddy" Zayn said arms going weak. This was Zayn's first time having sex. He wanted it to be good so could please his Daddy.

Liam licked and sucked on Zayns hole earning moans from the smaller boy. Zayn felt a heat pool in his stomach.

"Daddy I'm gonna come!" Zayn said moaning even louder. Liam brought his hand up to Zayn's cock pumping a few times. With a loud cry Zayn was coming in his hands. 

Not even waiting for Zayn Liam lubed his fingers and pushed one in. The small stretch felt uncomfortable for Zayn but he got used to it. Zayn pushed back on Liam's fingers wanting more.

Liam added another finger this time not letting Zayn get used to it. He fucked Zayn with them stretching him so he could be prepared for his cock.  Zayn shouted with pleasure when Liam hit his prostate. Liam not wanting him to come just yet angled his fingers differently so he didn't hit it. 

"Gonna come from just my fingers in your hole?" Liam said adding a third finger and fucking him harder.

"Yeah Daddy. I'm gonna come again" Zayn said gripping the pillow so hard his knuckle turned white. Liam pulled out his fingers just when Zayn was about to come.

Liam turned Zayn around and put him on his knees in front of him. Zayn knew what he wanted and he was happy to do it. Zayn mouth was watering at the sight of Liam's big shaft.

"You're really gagging for it aren't ya?" Liam said rubbing Zayn's head.

"Yeah Daddy let me suck your dick just like I did when I four" Zayn said leaning into the touch. He brought his hands up to rest on Liam's hips.

Zayn opened his mouth begging for Liam. Liam wanted to tease Zayn and not let him. But the way Zayn had his tongue out wanted him to fuck his mouth. Liam pushed his cock into Zayn's mouth moaning when Zayn grabbed the base starting to pump it.

Zayn bobbed his head up and down. He twirled his tongue around tip making Liam moan and grip Zayns hair. He dipped his tongue in and out of.

'Just like when he was four' Liam thought to himself. He wondered how Zayn was so skilled at this. 

Zayn wrapped his hand around the base again flicking his wrist just the right way. Liam pushed his hands away just when he was to come.

"Get on your hands and knees again" Liam ordered. Zayn turned around getting in the position once more. Liam squirted some lube in his hands and rubbed it on his hard cock.

He lined up with Zayn's hole and slowly push in. Once he was fully seated he waited for Zayn to adjust to his size.

"Daddy its so big" Zayn said 

"Yeah you ready for me to fuck you"

"Yes"

"Yes who?" Liam said giving Zayn a smack on his right cheek.

"Yes Daddy" Zayn said the smack burning him.

"Good boy" Liam said rubbing his palm on his cheek. Liam pulled out slowly only leaving tip before slamming back in to him. He repeated this a few times. Then he started to pick up the pace.

Liam pounded harder and fast into Zayn making the bed creak. He put his hands on hands hips angling his thrust so he could hit his prostate every time.

"Fuck Daddy there do it again!" Zayn moaned pushing his hips back to meet Liam's thrusts.

"God Zayn you're so tight around me." Liam said. He pulled out and put Zayn onto his back and slammed into him. He draped hiself over Zayn Leaning down and connected their lips. 

The kiss was sloppy but Zayn Still loved it. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam's waist. Liam hit his prostate harder and harder with every thrust. Below him Zayn was making pornographic moans.

"Daddy I'm gonna come again" Zayn said when he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Come for me Zaynie" Liam said rocking into his harder. Zayn came with a shout scratching his nails down Liam's back painting his stomach with white strips.This one more powerful than the last. Liam followed soon after coming into him.

Liam pulled out even thought he didn't want to. He played down next to Zayn smiling. He know what he just did was wrong buy oh well.

"Daddy that was so good." Zayn said looking over to Liam. 

"Yeah that felt great" he said getting up to go get a towel. He came back and wiped Zayn's stomach. He through the towel somewhere in the room and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's small frame and brought him closer.

"I love you Daddy. Good night" Zayn said.

"I love you too. Good night Zaynie."

 

 


End file.
